


Bow down and Kneel

by twoseungs_x1 (chimahree613)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Cho Seungyoun, Alpha Han Seungwoo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, M/M, Marking, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Princes, Scent Marking, Size Kink, Strangers to Lovers, Strength Kink, Switching, Top Cho Seungyoun, Top Han Seungwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22880539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimahree613/pseuds/twoseungs_x1
Summary: Where in Seungwoo is known to be a true blood alpha in his territory. Then one day, he needs to marry the prince of another territory to uphold their land. But Seungyoun is also a true blood alpha of his land. Who will bow down and kneel?
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 18
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Oneit! This is my first ABO fanfic. English is not my first language so I hope you will understand my grammar and other typos. I’ll try to proofread all of my work before posting. 
> 
> I made this because of a tweet that says what if Seungwoo and Seungyoun are both alphas and fights for dominance.

Chapter 1: 

“Fuck! You never give up, are you?” As Seungwoo pounds hard his dick on Seungyoun’s abused hole. Seungwoo is in heat and he can’t get enough of Seungyoun’s scent, that sweet vanilla with lavander scent that always takes his breath away. 

“Harder. Fuck. I can do better than you.” Seungyoun grabbed the nape of Seungwoo and crashed their lips together. Hungry and needy. He bites on Seungwoo’s shoulder to mark him. To show everyone that he belongs to him. His only Prince.

Seungwoo’s grip on Seungyoun’s waist and thighs are going to bruise in the morning. The low growl of Seungwoo while pounding him endlessly makes Seungyoun scream and his toes curls the way he likes it. He can feel Seungwoo’s knot inside of him growing. 

“I’m close. Shit.” Seungwoo growled on his ear. One of Seungwoo’s arms curls around his waist and pulls his hips back; the other one slides up Seungyoun’s thigh, over his hip, and he starts to fist the other alpha’s dick.

“Seungwoo—— ohh” the younger alpha almost shout at the intensity of the feeling, and orgasm hits both of them at the same time. As the older pumps all of his seeds inside of the younger alpha. Seungyoun can’t stop licking and kissing the neck of the older. He loves how the other makes that sweet ecstasy expression when he’s coming down from his high. 

“Fuck. That was hot.” Seungwoo pulls out and lies down on the bed. Sweating but he looks damn good. 

“We’re not yet done, my prince alpha. It’s my turn now.” As Seungyoun goes on top of the older. Palming his now semi hard because of how hot the younger looks at him now. 

“Shit. One more round will not hurt.” Seungwoo grabs Seungyoun’s waist to pull him on top of him. 

“Uh uh. It’s my turn now.” The younger went down on to lick the older alpha’s belly and down to his cock. He kitten licks it and can still taste his own slick and the mix of the older’s cum. 

“Ohhhh.” Seungwoo grips the sheets while Seungyoun starts to bob his head and inserts his finger on the older’s rim. 

“Fuck. I’m still sensitive, Seungyoun.” the older tries his best not to whine but pain and pleasure is mixing on his system now. 

“Just fuck me now, Seungyoun!” Growl the older alpha as he becomes more impatient. 

“Oh no, my alpha. It’s my turn now. Just wait for my cock like a good boy.” Seungyoun teases him so badly. He growls even more but tries not to fight with the younger alpha. He knows that he will stop if he keeps on whining. 

“Good boy, my prince. Are you ready for my cock?” Seungyoun then asks the older to turn around for him. He loves fucking him behind. And put more marks on Seungwoo’s body while he pounds him hard. 

“I know how you love my cock, my prince. You become my slut when you’re in this position.” And he slams inside of the older without any warning. Seungwoo tries to hold his position and takes all of the youngers hard pounding. 

“You’re my slut, my prince. I will not make you come if you don’t beg.” The younger slower down his pace and he can feel Seungwoo’s frustrated growls. 

“Please fuck me harder, Seungyoun. My prince. My alpha.” Seungwoo begs and the younger starts to go harder and faster. Seungyoun repeats the motion again, and again, finding a rhythm. And there he found the right spot and both of them moan at the same time. 

“I’m close, my prince.” the younger grabs the neck of Seungwoo and pulled him on his chest. The new position made them feel more intimate and then the younger grabs the dick of the older alpha and starts to pump it fast. 

“I know how you love it when we fuck like this.” Seungyoun growls unto Seungwoo’s ear. The younger’s knot is getting bigger inside of the older’s insides. 

“Aaaahhhh.” Seungyoun releases all of his load inside of Seungwoo. Both of them reached their heaven at the same time. 

The lie down on the dirty bed full of their cum and sweat. 

Then Seungwoo stands up, getting his robe and wears it. He is leaving. It’s not new to Seungyoun already. He knows that the older never sleeps beside him. 

“I put new bedsheets and blanket there at the side table. You can just ask someone to change it or do whatever you want.” Seungwoo coldly says. He’s back from his coldness towards Seungyoun. 

“Yea thanks, my prince.” Seungyoun tries his best to still tease the older. 

“Alpha Prince Seungyoun, you can stop those kind of pet names when we are done fucking. I’ll be going now.” And all Seungyoun hears is the fast beating of his heart tha is left and bruised. 

———————————————-

One month before:

The Cho family where Seungyoun is one of the most respected alpha in Bisang Kingdom. He is the crown prince alpha that will take over the seat from Alpha King Cho. He is known as a filial son that only says yes to his father. He is known as a true blood alpha wherein both of his parents are alpha blood group system. But he has this special skill that only one in a million true alphas possess, calming senses that are instinct already. The Cho Pack is taking care of his skills and no one outside their pack knows about his abilities or else he be used for war like other alphas that possesses the same skills before. But he hates the fact that there’s a system that separates all other species with one another. 

“Why can’t the world be just one system then this land will be peaceful.” He mutters under his breath.

“Alpha Prince Cho, the Alpha King Cho wants to see you at the conference room.” Beta Hangyul, his trusted right hand. He’s been with him since they are kids. They have been training together since they are young. Hangyul is a beta and they have no sense of smell or any other skills that Alphas and Omegas possesses. That is why his father, Alpha King Cho gave him Hangyul to be his right hand. 

“Okay, Hangyul. Thank you.” he stood up from his bed where he is a reading a book. Reading books makes him calm and think about strategies for their homeland. He might need it in the future. 

Bisang Kingdom have been in a brick of going down after a successful war from different Kingdoms. There are a lot of corruption from other Alphas that lead it’s down fall. Only his father, Alpha King Cho is making amends with all of the other Landlords and Kings. But there is this one kingdom that will never be their ally, and it is the Quantum Kingdom. It is far from the sunny and full of beaches location of Bisang. Quantum Kingdom is located on top of the mountains wherein it’s always snowing and cold. 

As Seungyoun walks towards the conference room. He can almost smell the outrageous stench that the Alphas are radiating inside. He knows that it’s going to be a long meeting.

“SILENCE!” Alpha King Cho roared towards all the other Alpha Kings and Queen present at the meeting. 

“We are just suggesting that your son, Prince Seungyoun should marry the Alpha Prince of Quantum Kingdom.” said one of his father’s constituents. 

“I cannot give my only son to that god awful place. I don’t want to risk it. And besides the prince there is also and Alpha like my son.” His father’s fists are now on the table. He hates that Kingdom. There is no exact reason but he hates it there and it’s vice versa as well. “It the same like you and your queen, my highness.” says the other constituent of his father. He can smell fear, distress, and other kinds of unpleasant smell inside the conference room. Seungyoun cannot take it anymore. 

“I’ll do it. I’ll marry him. If it makes Bisang Kingdom be what it was before. Then I’ll let you do it.” Seungyoun speaks while he was at the door. He didn’t even wait until he is seated. He just need to make that statement. He doesn’t want his father to face more downfall at it is now. Seunngyoun had never coped well when there was an angry alpha around, no matter that he wasn't the object of their fury. Wisely choosing to keep his mouth shut, but he didn’t keep his mouth shut now. He will be the next Alpha King of Bisang, he needs to prove himself to his father and to his constituents. 

He is not a porcelain doll who did not know any better.  
He was not frail.  
He was not delicate.  
And he was also not anywhere near ignorant.

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Alpha King Cho asked eventually, tiredly taking a seat when he knows his son will just talk more nonsense.

"How else, Alpha King Cho," one of his father’s constituents that look frail and old, said easily, an eerie smile taking over her lips as she regarded both the Kings levelly, "Just like we have sealed our alliances with one another, of course. Let Alpha Prince Seungyoun go to Quantum Kingdom as peace offering.” 

Alpha King Cho’s jaw is clenching and his fist are turning into white already. Seungyoun can smell the anger from his father and he tries to calm him down with his pheromones. And his father looks straight into his eyes. Apologizing. When he looks again to his constituents, “Fine. I’ll send Alpha Prince Seungyoun there tomorrow morning. Let the maids prepare his clothes and carriage.” his father then tries to call the maids and for them to attend to Seungyoun now. 

Seungyoun and his father are not in good relationship but when he heard that he’s against about him marrying off. He was a bit happy and wants to prove himself to be a worthy of being the next King. 

But what if this Alpha Prince of Quantum will be one of his nightmares?


	2. First meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prince Seungyoun shivered at the sight of Prince Seungwoo dressed in all black from head to toe. A haphazardly-buttoned oversized silk shirt was hanging from the other's wide shoulders, the hems of it tucked carelessly at the waist into a pair of fitted, twilled cotton trousers, the bottom half of which were covered with knee-high leather boots that Seungyoun’s breath hitched dangerously inside of his throat all of a sudden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a little background to what happened to both Kingdoms and a little snippet on both characters personalities. I hope you guys like this chapter. >.<

Chapter 2:

Quantum Kingdom is known for their strong defense and offense in the whole country. No one can bring down their kingdom until the day when war has enveloped in their country. The only thing that saved them is their good strategic measures and other than that, none at all. That’s why they needed a good defense strategy. That is where Bisang Kingdom is known. The way they strategically do a good defense to protect their land is one of the best ally that they can have. Even though both families hate each other’s guts since the ancient time due to different climate, they have only one choice now to be as one. 

“What are you saying, mother? I need to get married to who?” Seungwoo was clenching his fist hard and tries not to shout at his mother. He knows that Bisang Kingdom is their enemy. One of the countries that tries to end their existence since the ancient times. 

“Your father and I are tired of your whining, my son. You need to marry Alpha King Cho’s only son, Alpha Prince Seungyoun.” his mother just keeps on sipping her tea while they are done eating their breakfast. She doesn’t show any kindness towards his elder son because she’s the second wife now of Alpha King Han. She have brought Omega Prince Wooseok into the family of Han and thought that one day, Wooseok can rule the entire country as well despite being an Omega. But Alpha King Han wouldn’t want that to happen as well. That’s why he is training Seungwoo to be his heir to the throne.

“Damn it! You know I have someone in mind already!” Shouts Seungwoo while he hit the table in front of him. His step mother didn’t even flinch. It’s like it’s not new that Seungwoo throws tantrums every now and then. 

“Relax, my son. We talked to them already. He is coming today. You need to prove to me that you are worthy of being the next King.” Alpha King Han said while looking straight at his own son. He saw how his father clenched his jaw tightly and ready to slap him if he refused the offer. 

“Okay, father.” Seungwoo tries to calm himself and he needs to focus on being the heir to the throne. 

The Han family is one of the strongest packs and everyone wants to be part of their family. Seungwoo is in pure shock because he knows his father will never think of diving into deep hole just to save their entire Kingdom. He didn’t know why his father did this, but he doesn’t like it. He will just let this Alpha Prince of Bisang Kingdom to just give up and go home crying. He can do that. He can never love someone. 

——————

Seungyoun sighed as he looked out the window of his carriage, watching lazily as the flat plains of brightly coloured flower fields and the thin stretch of blue ocean at the horizon were moving farther and farther away from him by the second. He will miss the scent of the ocean and the bright sunshine. He was told that Quantum Kingdom is just full of ice. Like the rumors said, Alpha Prince Seungwoo is the ice prince. No one can ever thaw him. Let’s just wait and see. 

It had been six days since the meeting in Bisang Kingdom happened, since the peace treaty had officially been signed between the two Kingdoms. They packed up his stuff as fast as they can. He had almost burst out crying when he woke up this morning to the sight of his rooms absolutely bare of everything that made it his, no longer able to delude himself into believing that it was all just a very elaborate nightmare - that he was not about to get thrown out of his home to go live on enemy territory.

Seungyoun thought that he will never befriend Alpha Prince Seungwoo, even if he will be given a chance to. But how will he do that when he knows how ethereal Prince Seungwoo looks like. How will he ever control his feelings over him? Can he stop staring at him when he reach Quantum Kingdom? Should he pretend that Prince Seungwoo is ugly? Or should he just throw himself on Prince Seungwoo and beg for mercy?

“Stupid self!” Seungyoun thought silently as he shook himself out of his day dreaming. It should not matter that Prince Seungwoo looked as though he had been crafted by the gods themselves with all the love and care in the whole entire world. He knows that Prince Seungwoo had been absolutely stunning to look at, but if Seungyoun deemed the other's mind and soul rotten, then he would not associate himself with the likes of such people. He doesn’t care if he looks like a god but he likes someone who is soft and kindhearted. But well in fact, both of them are in the same boat now. What if Prince Seungwoo hates his guts as well? He couldn’t blame him because he will understand it. Because they’re both stuck in this mess that their Kingdom got. 

————-

Prince Seungyoun’s carriage arrived at the Quantum Kingdom. Unlike in Bisang Kingdom, the weather here in Quantum Kingdom is very different. The land was covered in gigantic rocks, soft green moss, and dense forests with snow in it. It was also incredibly cold, Seungyoun reckoned. Despite the fact that it was barely November, snow was already coating the grounds and tree branches with a blanket of fluffy ice. Not even his body resistance could completely cast away the shivers wrecking through his body. But as soon as he arrives, the maids put on thicker coats on him and he was greeted by a lot of servants. He also saw Sergeant Beta Yohan bowing as Seungyoun goes down the carriage. 

“Your majesty, let me assist you in the Great Hall. Everyone is waiting for your arrival to our humble Kingdom.” Sergeant Yohan just bowed down to him and said those words like he rehearsed it. He can smell his distraught but Seungyoun just ignored it. He waited for his second in-command Beta Hangyul to assist him as well. He’s more comfortable that way. 

“Thank you Sergeant Yohan. But I’m more comfortable with my guard here.” He then points at Beta Hangyul to follow him inside Quantum Kingdom. 

As he steps inside the great big castle, he was dumbstruck on how the dark grey bricks are made and other intricate designs that made the whole castle classy at it may seems. As he enters the dark cherry wooden doors of the Great Hall, he can smell musk with a hint of orange. This smell is so good. Seungyoun never smelled anyone like this before. He loves how it lingers on his being. 

“Good afternoon, Alpha Prince Seungyoun.” greeted a cold eyes that stares straight into his soul. Is this Prince Seungwoo?

“Welcome to Quantum Kingdom, Alpha Prince Seungyoun.” Alpha King Han’s familiar greeted him inside the Great Hall. It was big like important conferences are done here. 

“Thank you for having me, Your Majesty," Seungyoun responded politely, curtsying and bowing respectfully to the King before rising back to look over at the King, not daring to take his eyes off the King and offend him somehow by showing disinterest.

Nodding approvingly at Seungyoun’s proper manners, and consequently releasing some tension from his shoulders, Alpha King Han continued, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "I believe you and my son haven't been properly introduced, yet," He said as he gestured smoothly to his side, silently giving Seungyoun permission to look somewhere else other than the King himself. 'Oh,' Seungyoun thought dumbly, as he turned his gaze over towards where Alpha King Han had pointed at and shivered at the sight of Prince Seungwoo dressed in all black from head to toe. A haphazardly-buttoned oversized silk shirt was hanging from the other's wide shoulders, the hems of it tucked carelessly at the waist into a pair of fitted, twilled cotton trousers, the bottom half of which were covered with knee-high leather boots that Seungyoun’s breath hitched dangerously inside of his throat all of a sudden.

“My son will assist you on your new room here. Feel at home, my future son.” As Alpha King Han turns around he cannot fathom why Prince Seungwoo’s face is cold as ice. Much more cold that the weathere in their land. Seungyoun almost jumped out when he heard Prince Seungwoo spoke to him. “I hope your trip to Quantum isn’t that much of a hassle for you, Prince Seungyoun.” Prince Seungwoo said to him. No ounce of care on his voice and he can smell how his musky and orange scent turns into sour. He doesn’t know if the older doesn’t want him there or there is something between the air that is making the older Prince hates his guts. 

“Don’t worry, Prince Seungwoo. I can manage. I can just go to my own room. You can just point to me where—“ and there he saw how big the hallways are. It was like a big maze that is more different that Bisang’s castle. He knows that he can get lost in this anytime soon. 

“Follow me, Prince Seungyoun.” And he followed Seungwoo to the hallways of their castle. As they were walking he can see that both of them are the same height. Seungyoun noticed the wide frame and bulky muscles of the other Prince in front of him. The patent Alpha traits that Prince Seungwoo had so evidently been gifted to him. They were both feeling something in the air. They don’t know it yet but maybe because they are both True Blood Alphas that wants dominance over someone. 

“I'll pick you up in a few hours so we can both go down to the Dining Hall for supper, alright?" Prince Seungwoo said while leaving Seungyoun in his own big room. The coldness of Prince Seungwoo makes Seungyoun head spins. His scent is also lingering in his body already and it makes him feel something inside him. Is it lust? Is it really that kind of tension they are feeling with each other? 

“This will be fun. I guess.” As Seungyoun lies down on his King size bed.


	3. Submit to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You should submit to me, Prince Seungwoo.” growls Seungyoun on his ears. It’s been weeks already and they can’t get enough of each other’s scent. They tried their hardest to stay away from each other. But there is this force that makes them come back. “Make me.” said Seungwoo as he pinned the younger on the wall of Seungyoun’s bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. Sorry it took me days to finish one chapter. I was really busy this weekend and I only got time today. I hope this chapter will not disappoint you. Thank you for reading. >.<

Present:

“You should submit to me, Prince Seungwoo.” growls Seungyoun on his ears. It’s been weeks already and they can’t get enough of each other’s scent. They tried their hardest to stay away from each other. But there is this force that makes them come back. 

“Make me.” said Seungwoo as he pinned the younger on the wall of Seungyoun’s bedroom. It hasn’t been months since Seungyoun arrived at Quantum Kingdom. It was one of those days that Seungwoo just want to end the day and sleep. But when Seungyoun arrived at the elder’s castle, there is this thick tension that they are both feeling. And once they got to taste each other, it was a never ending cycle now. 

“Uhmmm.” Seungwoo grunts, teeth latching unto the younger’s lower lip and biting down hard, Seungyoun’s legs was now hooked on the elder’s waist. And tries to rut his crotch on the elder’s now semi hard cock. 

“Being impatient now, Prince Seungyoun?” growls Seungwoo while he leaves marks on the younger’s shoulders. They try not to show the marks and hickeys on places that are visible. They still need to show decency during counsel meetings and their daily family dinner. 

Seungyoun’s nails scrape against Seungwoo’s bare arms, “I’ll fuck you hard when it’s my turn, Prince Seungwoo.” He leans back and tries to pull the silk clothes that they are wearing. The elder just let him do whatever he likes. Mark him. Lick his collarbones. They can’t get enough of each other’s scent. Lavender, vanilla, and musk scent are filling up the whole room now. It’s intoxicating and their heads are spinning with want and lust. 

“Let me just fuck you know. Here on the wall.” And Seungyoun growls and let their clothes fall now. Some are thrown else where and some are torn now. 

“So eager to taste me, my Prince?” Seungyoun teased while he clings on Seungwoo’s waist again. The elder male picked Seungyoun up, striding towards the wall and pushing the younger against it, and penetrate him with out a warning.

“Fuck. You want this Prince Seungyoun?” Seungwoo whispered into the younger’s ear. The younger can feel the sting on his buttocks but felt the pleasure after how many deep thrusts that the elder do.

“Deeper. Aaahh.” the younger gasped, digging his fingers into the elder’s shoulders, when the other male snapped his hips forward with such force that it was inevitable for him to hit Seungyoun’s sensitive bud of nerves.

“Ngh, yes, right there!” he cried out, his abdomen clenching in arousal. His slick are dripping on Seungwoo’s thighs now. The elder grinds his hips forward into the youngers and his hands are now gripping on the soft flesh of Seungyoun’s ass cheeks to secure him tightly in his spot.

“Fuck fuck. I’m coming.” Seungyoun growled into the elder’s ear, licking over his lobe before he tugged on it with his teeth, it was like a button that made Seungwoo’s eyes rolling back into his head as he thrusted his cock into the younger’s sensitive walls. His rut is taking all of the younger’s tight hole. They both want to scream with the intense feeling. The younger is feeling so full now because of how the elder’s rut is taking over his entire being now. They both came at the same time and the way they clinged on each other’s body made marks as well. They rode their climax and Seungwoo brought Seungyoun down. And the look on Seungyoun’s eyes are full of want. But Seungwoo’s seeing some hint of different sparkles. 

“My turn now, Prince Seungwoo.” and he crashs their lips together. With too much eager this time. But he wants to pleasure and taste Seungwoo more. 

“I want you to sit on my face, my prince.” Seungyoun tugs on Seungwoo’s lips while the elder whines under the younger’s doings. Fuck. How can he resist it when one of his weakness is the younger’s tongue. 

Seungyoun lies down on the bed while Seungwoo climbs on top of him to straddle his chest, facing away from him the way he wants to. Nervously, Seungwoo positioned his hands on Seungyoun’s abs, bending forward.

“Just like that, my good prince,” he praised the elder, curling his hands around Seungwoo’s thighs to pull the elder closer to his face, not hesitating to dive in with pleasuring Seungwoo with his mouth. At the divine stimulation, a high-pitched moan escaped the elder’s lips that he couldn’t contain. Above all, Seungwoo’s head was spinning by how entranced he was, the elder is feeling lightheaded, the burning heat in the pit of his stomach blooming to a great extent. He was completely spellbound with every swirl of the younger’s tongue and brush of his lips was sending Seungwoo in delirious trace of ecstasy. The prettiest moans and whines are all heard inside Seungyoun’s room where they always fuck.

“Fuck me now, Seungyoun. Uhhhh,” the elder whines and called Seungyoun by his first name due to lust that he was feeling. 

“To eager for my cock, Prince Seungwoo?” As he push the elder now unto the bed. Pinning him down and kissing him. The way the elder can taste his own slick on the younger’s mouth, he ain’t complaining because he loves the taste of it with the mixture of the younger’s tongue. 

“Are we just gonna kiss now?” growls Seungwoo. He hates waiting. He hates how he loves every bit of sex they are both doing. How he craves Seungyoun’s touch and taste. He was so out of it and didn’t even see that Seungyoun is now on top of him. Ready to bring him to heaven. 

“Fuck! Yes. There!” Seungwoo screamed as the younger keeps on thrusting inside of him. “You feel so good around me, my prince.” As the younger pounds on him deeper and harder now. “Like that, please,” Seungwoo begs. He only begs when they are in the midst of fucking. He never begs. He never bring his pride down. But when it comes to Seungyoun, he always begs. His want for his cock is inevitable. Seungyoun keeps on ramming his throbbing member into him hard, never missing Seungwoo’s prostate, causing the elder to go crazy at the hot jolts of pleasure igniting within him. They’re close to their climax again. He can feel Seungyoun’s rut getting bigger inside of him now. It was a different feeling now. Seungwoo loves how it fills him up inside. How the younger is having a hard time moving because of how big his rut inside of the elder. Now the elder grinds his hips up and meets the younger’s thrust. Their loud grunts and screams are still one of the best musics in their ears. And they both came at the same time. 

When they are both coming down on their high. Seungwoo’s brain is now functional again. Like he needs to show his Alpha side to the younger again. His cold demeanor is now shown even though he is so sleepy and tired after their sex. 

“Prince Seungwoo, lets just cuddle now please. Can we not do the family dinner right now? I’m not even part of your family yet.” As Seungyoun tries to convince himself that it’s okay that they are not yet married yet. That he doesn’t own Seungwoo yet. But he wants to own him now. He wants him now. But Seungwoo’s face was really hard to read. He doesn’t give away a scent of disapproval as well. 

“I’ll give you a towel. Please take a shower Prince Seungyoun before heading to the dining hall.” As the elder walks toward the bathroom and got himself a towel for the younger. 

“I’ll take a shower on my own room. I’ll see you later, Prince Seungyoun.” He then turns his heels and went out of Seungyoun’s room. 

Seungwoo needs to get out of that room. He needs to tell himself that it’s an arrange marriage and he needs to take avenge on the Bisang Kingdom. “I’m fucked up now.” As he walks towards his room now to take a shower. But he wants the younger’s scent to just linger on his body. He is now torn. 

On the other hand, Seungyoun stood up from his bed and heads inside his shower room. He loves how the dark and stone exterior and interior of the Quantum Kingdom. He likes how stable the castle looks like. Maybe it is also one of the reasons why the coldness of the snowing weather of the Quantum Kingdom never bothers them because the stones are like heated. 

“I’ll just take a shower and get this over with.” Seungyoun yawns while he takes a shower in his own bathroom. 

———————-

“I’m glad you joined us, Alpha Prince Seungyoun.” greeted Alpha King Han while he was gestured to sit beside Seungwoo. The elder is there already. He is wearing a navy blue cotton trousers and white silk long sleeves with strings in front. While Seungyoun is wearing a dark red silk shirt and tight black trousers.

Alpha King Han, just as required of a leader like himself, had sat at the head of the table, adorning a set of navy blue robes that were contrasting against his pale demeanour, his black locks are no longer hidden as the King had forgone wearing his thick crown, for some reason. On the other hand, the beautiful Queen Han, with her long, brown silky hair and splendid rich scarlet dress, had sat on the King's left, keeping a soft vibes toward them. 

“Do you like them?" asks Seungwoo. And Seungyoun had swallowed the food that he had been chewing on and then nodded at him, as he placed his fork back onto the plate, elegantly brushing the crumbs off his hands with a napkin before reaching for his cup to drink a mouthful of water to ease the food down. "Yes, Prince Seungwoo, the food is delicious.” As he smiled politely to everyone. 

“Prince Seungyoun, how about we talk the final date for your wedding?” As Alpha King Han said to him that took him by suprise. Is he ready to marry Seungwoo already? How about his principles of falling inlove first before getting married? But he needs to save his Kingdom. He needs to survive this battle. 

“Any date will do, Alpha King Han.” As Seungyoun smiles, he can feel the stares of Seungwoo in front of him. What does his stares mean?


	4. He is mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are only mine, Prince Seungyoun. Only mine.” The way Seungwoo’s eyes are different from what Seungyoun sees. Is Wooseok someone that makes Seungwoo tick like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. It’s been days since I last updated. Sorry. Been caught up with a lot of things and the covid news in our country is making my head worried. I hope this chapter is good. I introduced Wooseok here again. Let’s see how things will work out for them. Do want to see seungseok? Haha

Days have passed now and Seungyoun is beyond bored with all of the counsel meetings that he cannot even understand. He doesn’t even care about them because it is more different in Quantum Kingdom than in Bisang Kingdom. Different strategies are made because of the environment and the landscaping movements that they should follow. Even back at his kingdom, he didn’t take too much time in assisting his father with all of those things. But when the war broke, he did his best to assist his father and their kingdom. Nevertheless, they saw his potential in giving strategic movements for battlefield. But here in Quantum Kingdom, he can see how well Prince Seungwoo can take over their entire Kingdom. He is really the crown prince of Quantum Kingdom. 

But for now, he will explore the Kingdom. It turns out that the castle is so big Seungyoun can easily spend a day exploring it, peeking in the rooms in the different towers. There’s an absurd amount of bedrooms of varying shapes and sizes, and these are just the ones in his wing. He just wants peace and quiet for now. That is why he is looking for a place to relax. Good thing, Sergeant Yohan told him that there’s this library at the end of the hall. He loves to read and that is one thing he misses in his own kingdom. There’s this book that he wants to look for but he doesn’t want Hangyul nor Yohan to see him as a bother, so he’ll be the one to get it there. 

When he enters the library. He was greeted by a teenager boy. He looks like those prince who didn’t have their coming of age yet. 

“Good day, Prince Seungyoun. What can I do for you?” greeted the red haired boy. 

“Hi. I was about to get a new book because apparently I read all of Yohan’s suggested books to read.” he said while being a little shy over the red haired boy. 

“Sure. Feel free to look. And by the way, my name is Eunsang.” Eunsang smiled brightly to Prince Seungyoun. 

“Alright. Thank you, Eunsang. I’ll just look around. And I’ll let you know if I ever got something interesting to read.” Seungyoun smile and walk towards the big library. 

The library is huge. It's ceilings are so high, the windows on the right side taking up most of the walls and giving everything a light, bright quality despite the potential stuffiness of somewhere filled with things so old. Because the room is filled, floor to ceiling, with books. There’s rows and rows of shelves, ladders being necessary to be able to grab the ones past the first shelf. Small brass plaques that label what kind of text is where, and Seungyoun can't understand most of the words on them, they're too long and old for him to understand. He just browse row per row to see if there is something he likes. He decides to explore the room, look for a section that he recognises and pick out a book, but it's difficult. He's trying to determine what those old words means, getting up on a ladder to see if the books will give him more of a clue, when someone clears their throat behind him loudly.

“Excuse me. What are you doing here?” Seungyoun almost fell on the ladder when he heard the young man’s voice. When he looks at him. He is petite. Black haired and gorgeous. He got that cat eyes that full of expressions. He can also smell that he is an Omega. But apparently, his smell is not lingering to him unlike Seungwoo’s musky scent. Ughhh. He miss that scent. 

“I asked you, what are you doing here?” This guy is sassy. 

“Uhm. Sorry. I was just exploring around the castle and got bored. I wanted to read a book. I didn't mean to snoop, I didn't think anyone was here..." Seungyoun trails off guiltily. He has no idea whether he has permission to be in here, after all. He also was at the verge of explaining himself at the petite guy in front of him. 

“What are those books for if no one reads them. It just so odd that someone is here.” Then the petite guy is now walking towards the bookshelf. Choosing books for himself. 

“We haven’t met before? My name is Prince Seungyoun. And you are?” Seungyoun tries to make small talks. He haven’t seen this omega yet. Maybe he’s someone close to Seungwoo?

“I’m Prince Wooseok. Step brother of your fiance.” He said coldly without looking at the alpha. 

“Prince Wooseok? I haven’t seen you during daily dinner?” Seungyoun asks while he was choosing a book again in the enormous shelves. 

“Well, I just came back today. I’ve been away for sometime. And because you and my beloved brother will get married, they want me here.” He scoffs while walking away to Seungyoun. He got the that pissed off scent that Seungyoun can smell. Is he mad that they will get married?

“Could you not find what you wanted?" Seungyoun was startled with Wooseok’s sudden questions  
  
"Um," Seungyoun mumbles, "I don't know actually. I just want to read a good book for me to have a peaceful sleep later.”  
  
The omega blinks at him. "You don't know if you found what you wanted? But you look like you are here longer than I am.”  
  
"Well, if you show me some interesting books, maybe I’ll be done by now.” Seungyoun confesses. He doesn't really know what he's looking for, to be honest but he guess having the omega’s help will be a lot easier for him.  
  
"No need to be so worried, I know this library like the back of my hand. I almost live here.” he giggles. Seungyoun blinks at him. Apparently, this omega can laugh and giggle. “Do you want me to show you?" Wooseok asks Seungyoun again. “Sure, just lead the way.” Seungyoun said nervously. 

“Do you not have a library in your Kingdom, Prince Seungyoun?" The omega asks as he waves Seungyoun in the direction of the other side of the room. It actually takes over a minute to get there, winding between the shelves, the place is so large.  
  
"We have and it is one of the places I love hanging out too." The excitement is probably evident in Seungyoun's voice as the man looks at him with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"I can imagine. This place holds a copy of every relevant book in our kingdom." He waves his arm at the shelf that's in front of them. "This is the fiction section if you want to read stuff for you to get some good night sleep.” Said the petite omega.  
  
They choose the book that they like and walks toward the window sill. Seungyoun loves the smell of books and really wants to read in the library for peace and quiet. He didn’t expect Wooseok to be with him. He seems nice and all but there’s something about him that Seungyoun can’t pin point to. Like there is something he is hiding or he is the one hiding?

“So how was your stay in our old crappy Kingdom?” Wooseok suddenly asked him while still looking at his own book and not looking at Seungyoun. 

“Well, your crappy Kingdom is no better than mine. Our Kingdom also got its downfall.” Seungyoun blurts out without thinking. But he feel relax around Wooseok. 

“That’s why I hate going home here. Mother wants me to take over this Kingdom and we all know that Omega’s can’t become Kings.” Wooseok suddenly closes the book he is holding. Loud and unbothered. Seungyoun flinched a little but tries to compose himself again. 

“So you’re not close with Prince Seungwoo?” Seungyoun asked. 

“He hates my guts. He’s cold and I’m cold. We are not a perfect match in this Kingdom. All we do is fight and take whatever the other have.” Then Wooseok looked at Seungyoun’s direction. Seungyoun felt a goosebumps on his spine. What do the Omega referring to now?

“I just love to take what my brother have.” The omega is now standing and walking towards Seungyoun. Seungyoun can smell a different scent towards Wooseok. 

“What do you mean, Prince Wooseok?” Seungyoun gulps and tries not to take in the sweet honey smell of the Omega. Fuck. Why does he feel different now?

“You know what, Prince Seungyoun. I can make you beg and like what my brother can do. I can give you what he can give you. I know he’s a switch.” Wooseok now whispers unto Seungyoun’s ears. And Seungyoun was so still. He doesn’t tries to move at all. He is scared that he might do something that he will regret later on. 

“Oh there you are, my Prince Seungyoun.” A loud voice and that musk scent is overpowering the honey scent in Seungyoun’s nose. 

“Prince Seungwoo. Glad you have joined us.” Wooseok smirks at his older brother. The way his lips are smiling makes Seungyoun’s nervous. Why do he smell tension in the air?

Seungwoo suddenly grabbed Seungyoun’s hand and hugged him tightly beside him. 

“Prince Wooseok, thank you for accompanying my fiancé. We are now going. We got a lot of things to catch up on. Right, Prince Seungyoun?” As Seungwoo’s grip tightly on his arm. Why do he feels that he was caught between the siblings rivalry. 

“Sure. No problem. Prince Seungwoo.” Wooseok now sits back on the window sill and looks like he doesn’t care about the couple. 

“Come back soon, yes? I’ll be just here waiting for you." Wooseok smiles at him, a conniving but expressive smile that makes Seungyoun curious. He nods, and walks away. He was being dragged by Seungwoo out of the large door and they are now in the great big hall.

Seungwoo waits nothing and pins Seungyoun on the wall. He crashes their lips together and Seungyoun felt how needy and possessive his kisses are. 

“You are only mine, Prince Seungyoun. Only mine.” The way Seungwoo’s eyes are different from what Seungyoun sees. Is Wooseok someone that makes Seungwoo tick like this?

“I’m all yours, my prince.” Seungyoun said while he kiss him back. 

They are now on Seungyoun’s room. Lips are never leaving one another. There’s still gaze from Seungwoo that makes Seungyoun submit to him. It was a first that he doesn’t fight dominance with the other one today. He just wants to be fucked and wants to take whatever Seungwoo will give him. 

Seunngyoun is lying down and Seungwoo is on top of him. He can feel how pissed off Seungwoo is today and how rough will he be but he doesn’t care. He loves it when Seungwoo is being rough to him. Is that a bad thing?

“Please fuck me now, my prince.” Seungyoun begs the elder to just give him his dick already. He’s been edging him for a while now and keeps on stroking him fast then left him hanging when he is about to cum. 

Seungwoo growls and tip of his cock is pressed up against the younger’s entrance, pushing in just enough to give Seungyoun a taste of how thick he'll feel inside him. But then he pulls back out after giving him those few seconds, effectively making Seungyoun whines even more. 

“Are you punishing me?” Said Seungyoun while a tear is now falling on his cheeks. He can’t take it anymore. He wants to be fucked hard and Seungwoo is not giving it to him. 

“Do you deserve my cock after you flirt with my brother?” Seungwoo growls into Seungyoun’s ear. And now he knows what Seungwoo is getting mad at. 

“Whatever it is, Prince Seungwoo. You are the only Alpha that can fuck me senseless. I don’t need an Omega. I only need you. So please fuck me now.” Seungyoun now tries to assure Seungwoo that he just wants his dick. 

That must be the signal that Seungwoo is waiting for, because he lets go of his self-control, snapping his hips forward to finally push inside of the younger. The intrusion makes Seungyoun scream, the pain of the stretch taking over his thoughts but the pleasure is more inviting to him. The elder keeps on pounding him at a fast and rough phase. He is mad and he knows that anytime soon both of them will feel his rut inside of him. 

“There there. Don’t stop, my prince. Fuck harder.” Seungyoun screams while the elder is not stopping on hitting his bundles of nerves. His toes are now curling because of how he can feel his peak coming. 

“I’m coming, my prince. Please please rut me. Come inside of me.” Seungyoun crashed their lips together and Seungwoo growls into his mouth. His moans are now being quieted down with Seungwoo’s rough kiss. As they both reach their high, Seungwoo is still chasing their high and waits for his rut to go down inside of Seungyoun.

“Fuck. That was hot, my prince.” Seungyoun said while he tries to wipe the sweats on Seungwoo’s forehead.

“I guess you got worked up when you saw me and Prince Wooseok together.” Said Seungyoun with a smirk on his face. And Seungwoo stood up. Got his clothes and wore it without looking at Seungyoun. 

“As I have said Prince Seungyoun. You are only mine. No one can take you away from me.” Seungwoo said with conviction but tries to hide the blush on his face. Why is he even confessing to Seungyoun like this? Is he being soft now because of the vanilla scent that the younger is emitting to him. 

“Don’t worry, my prince. I am all yours.” As Seungyoun stands up and kisses Seungwoo’s neck while he backs hugs him. “Stay please? We haven’t spend the night together. We can fuck in the morning again?” Seungyoun tries to use his pheromones to make Seungwoo soft over him. But it is not working? Or is it working?

“You better stay away from my brother. That is not a request, but an order.” Seungwoo let’s go of Seungyoun’s hands around his waist. “I’m sorry Prince Seungyoun. I still need to be in a counsel meeting this evening. If we end early, maybe I’ll come back.” He faces Seungyoun now and plant a chaste kiss on his lips. 

Seungyoun was taken aback because Seungwoo is never soft to him. Seungwoo is always rough towards him. This is the first time that he planted a chaste kiss on his lips. It makes his heart flutter in delight. 

“See you later, my prince.” Seungwoo said and closes the door behind him. Fuck. He is doomed. He cannot resist that vanilla scent anymore and his wolf is being over protective and over possessive of Seungyoun already. He got mad seeing Wooseok with him. How will he handle this now? He knows that Wooseok will use Seungyoun against him. He needs to do something about it.


	5. Soft as a feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He knows that he loves the elder’s scent so much. Seungwoo’s musky scent penetrates in the air. It is also stuck in his bedding in particular, even though Seungyoun is certain that it's been changed regularly. He always leaves the window open too. Also during the day to let the fresh air come in and yet despite the fresh scent of the gardens, Seungwoo's earthy and musky scent remains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you guys? It’s been how many days since we’re in a community quarantine. I hope everyone is safe. Please always wash your hands and take care of yourself. 💙
> 
> I hope this chapter will be into your liking. Enjoy!

“What a pleasant suprise, Prince Seungwoo.” Prince Wooseok said while walking towards the Grand hall. The meeting agenda is about the return of Prince Wooseok in the Quantum Kingdom. He was set foot to a journey where in they could strategize their new tactics for war and Prince Wooseok is the head of the tactics team. He knows all kinds of strategies and forms used to infiltrate their enemies. Like what he did to Prince Seungwoo, he knows how to infiltrate his own step brother’s desire as well. 

“Stop talking Prince Wooseok. I don’t want to hear it.” Prince Seungwoo said while keeping his cool. Wooseok can smell the distress that the alpha is emitting right now. It’s making him even more giddy with it. 

“I heard everything about Prince Seungyoun. Meeting him makes it more interesting as well.” Prince Wooseok said while sharing his honey scent on Seungwoo. And Seungwoo made a loud groan while smelling that venomous smell. Their relationship is one of a kind. Wooseok was Seungwoo’s fuck buddy before their parents decided to get married. They said that an Omega and an Alpha are true soulmates, but it was different for the both of them. They thought some magic will happened to them. But there aren’t. That’s why when their parents got married. They couldn’t care less. But Seungwoo also stopped their unconventional relationship. He doesn’t want the whole kingdom to know and he doesn’t want his father to get upset with him. 

“You’re just one hell of a puppet, Prince Seungwoo. I know how much you like my honey scent. How you beg whenever we fuck inside that library. Is that why you got so mad awhile ago?” Wooseok said while chuckling at the thought of Seungwoo getting all worked up. 

“Just shut up. People might hear you. I don’t like to get involve with your shits.” Seungwoo said while clenching his jaw. He’s trying to stay composed. 

“Whatever makes you sleep at night, my prince.” And Wooseok opens the Grand hall’s great door. It was full of people and they know that it will take hours to finish this nonsense counsel meeting. 

—————————————————————————

Seungyoun’s room is his little haven and escape from all the things happening around, although actually he admits his room is not that little, it doesn’t exactly feel like he’s trapped in a tiny cell. He doesn’t miss his family yet, but he knows that it’ll happen soon enough. He knows that they’re okay, they don’t need him there, exactly, but being in a strange environment is hard on his instincts. His alpha instincts are getting fuzzy everytime Seungwoo and him are together. There’s this magnet that want them to just devour each other’s wolf. It wasn’t that typical that both alpha’s can be soulmates but Seungyoun feels that there’s this connection between them. He just can’t pin point it yet. But he knows that he loves the elder’s scent so much. Seungwoo’s musky scent penetrates in the air. It is also stuck in his bedding in particular, even though Seungyoun is certain that it's been changed regularly. He always leaves the window open too. Also during the day to let the fresh air come in and yet despite the fresh scent of the gardens, Seungwoo's earthy and musky scent remains. 

A quiet knock disturbs the peace of Seungyoun’s room. He saw Seungwoo by the door step. He enters upon Seungyoun's call, turning and closing the door behind him. Already, Seungyoun's thighs start to tingle; it's like he's been trained in response, his body already warm for the other alpha. He doesn't know how he feels about that, the excitement and anticipation that jumps in his stomach when he sees Seungwoo makes him weak on his knees.   
  
"Hello. Why aren’t you sleeping?” Seungwoo greets him quietly, approaching the younger that is sitting on his bed while his back on the head board. Seungyoun looks at the elder. He’s not like this. I mean, we had a lot of other conversation. But tonight he is kinda soft and sweet? Is he hearing him right?  
  
"Hi," Seungyoun whispers back. He puts down the book that he is reading. The one he got at the library. He remembers Wooseok and it makes his stomach turn. There’s something with Wooseok that he’s interested to know. He pats the bed beside him. Seungyoun knows there's no people in any of the rooms surrounding him, doesn't know why they're so quiet at today. "How was your day?"  
  
He sat beside Seungyoun and puts his head on the younger’s lap, Seungwoo makes a dissatisfied face. "Not great, I would say. There are some issues that we're having trouble resolving." Seungyoun’s hands gently pets the hair of the elder. This is the first time they are doing this. Usually they are rough and there’s no start up conversations. Maybe the elder is really stressed out with all of the things happening in the Kingdom. It’s hard to be the crown prince. Seungyoun knows the feeling as well.   
  
"Is it because of Prince Wooseok?” he asks carefully, and Seungwoo just froze. He doesn’t know what to say or react to that question. But he remained calm and nodds on the younger.

Suddenly the elder looks at him expectantly before reaching for Seungyoun’s shirt. He looks at Seungyoun’s for permission, something Seungwoo doesn’t do in a normal day and the younger is endlessly surprised by.   
  
Seungwoo pulls Seungyoun’s nightshirt over his head. "Somewhat they are quite unhappy with father's approach to some things. There was a little argument that happened between Prince Wooseok’s new discovery of tactics that the other counselor didn’t approved of. Don't worry about them, although I would like you to stay away from my brother" he says seriously. There's a frown creasing his brow that Seungyoun has an urge to cover with his hand, smooth it away. He’s turning soft at what the elder is doing. He’s opening up to him. He doesn’t know what to feel. Is this the reason why he said that he was his? Is this the start of their real relationship. Seungyoun is quite confused with the actions that Seungwoo is giving him right now.  
  
"I will," Seungyoun promises, he didn’t know why he said it. But he doesn’t want to be a big burden to Seungwoo’s life when he is here in the Quantum Kingdom. And besides, they’re getting married. His reply makes Seungwoo smile a little. He always seems so stressed about everything, it's kind of sad for the younger to see his future husband like that.  
  
"Good."

Both alphas didn’t say anything after that, concentrating on removing the rest of each other's clothes, Seungwoo running his hands all the way up Seungyoun’s thighs to his ass when they're both naked. The younger got shocked. This is the first time that the elder will eat him out.   
  
“Wait, Prince Seungwoo. Are you sure about this?” Seungwoo felt Seungyoun froze and trying to stop him. 

"It’s okay, my prince. Can you turn around?" the elder murmurs, and Seungyoun was hesitating at first but he does it, leaning down on his elbows. This position in particular brings heat to the younger’s cheeks, presenting like this is just so lewd. But he want to be good to his Prince Seungwoo.   
  
"Can I?" Feeling warm lips press to the base of Seungyouns spine, he trembles at the feeling but then the younger just nods. He is ready for Seungwoo to use his fingers to stretch him open although at this point it’s really not necessary. They have sex almost every night, his body is always ready to accept the elder like it’s natural thing already. Seungyoun legs are spread, pushed apart by Seungwoo’s hands, and the younger caught off guard as Seungwoo pushes his face between them, using his tongue to lick at his rim. The move is sudden and catches him completely off guard. Seungwoo is not like this. But he likes it. He likes how the elder makes him feel important right now. His heart cannot stop from beating too fast. He didn’t even know that Seungwoo could do that to him, but it feels so good, can’t help but push his ass back onto the elder’s face. It's kind of hard to breathe, he can't get used to the slow way Seungwoo traces his rim, his body responding by producing slick quickly and in abundance.  
  
Everything was in blurr that Seungyoun lets out a desperate sound. "My prince! It's- hn, it's wet, don't-"  
  
Seungwoo pulls away. "Are you okay?" His voice is somewhat teasing but yet so full of concern. Seungyoun allows himself a moment to let his heartbeat slow and his body relax after that mini panic.   
  
"It was. But Seungwoo why are you being like this today?” he says while sounding like a whining baby. He just wants to reach for a pillow but they're just out of reach. Behind him he hears a strange sound, and looking back he sees that Seungwoo is covering his mouth with a hand, hiding a smile.   
  
"That's okay. Did it feel good? I want to make my prince happy. I love us being rough with sex. But I want to pleasure you this time, my prince.” He rubs the younger’s lower back gently, soothing, and Seungyoun takes another few deep breaths to calm himself and stop his thighs shaking. "I can stop if you want. We can just have our normal rough sex if you want.” And Seungwoo leaves open mouth kisses his spine. He tries to make the younger calm but the way his heart beats fast is not helping at all. And the younger just nods again. Like signaling the elder to just continue to what he was doing a while ago. 

The air is now mixed with the familiar scent of Seungwoo's arousal, he is getting hard by just the way the elder’s tongue is unlike anything he's ever felt, it's warm and soft and yet firm enough to make him shake from how good it feels stroking against the sensitive skin. This is a good different. He likes how Seungwoo is now to him. He likes this side of him. And the noises that the elder is making almost make him want to cum already because it's so wet and lewd.  
  
The elder has his hands wrapped firmly around Seungyoun's thighs, not letting him escape even if he rocks forward, and actually growls when he feels the rim of the younger tighten in his tongue. He's so enthusiastic, more so the longer he stays in between Seungyoun’s thighs, pressing his face further and further forward so he can use his lips too. He likes this. Seungwoo likes how the younger whines and cries because of all of his doings. He wants Seungyoun to fall apart by just him eating him out. This is his first time as well but he didn’t got scared to try it with the younger. All the while Seungyoun whines and cries and trembles, eyes rolling back at one point when Seungwoo’s tongue slips inside and licks, slow, against the inside of his rim.

It brings Seungyoun closer and closer to the edge, so close he might come. But he wants the elder to be inside him. To fuck him real hard and make him cry even more. He wants his dick inside of him. So he reaches back to tug at one of the elder’s hands on his thigh in an attempt to get him to stop. But his words aren’t working right now. The tongue playing in his rim makes him weak. At that moment, Seungwoo sucks on his rim and he falls forward, unable to hold himself up on one arm. He will cum and he can feel it coming.   
  
"Stop, m' gonna- Seungwoo," he cries out, the end muffled into the bedsheets. Thankfully Seungwoo does pull away, his breath ragged. He knows that Seungyoun will cum and he didn’t stop licking and sucking him. When Seungyoun turns his head he can see how wide his pupils are blown.  
  
"Are you okay there, my prince?” The smirk on the elder’s mouth is evident. His slick on his chin mixed with the elder’s saliva never look so sexy before.   
  
No words left on Seungyoun’s lips but he just spreads his legs and hoping Seungwoo will get the message. He wants to be fucked now. Hard and fast. And It doesn't take much time when Seungwoo to go in between them and spread his cheeks. Seungwoo just pushes inside him, fast, and Seungyoun tries so hard to hold himself upright as he starts to get fucked mercilessly. This is the Seungwoo that he knows. The hard and deep thrusts that the elder is doing making him moan loudly. He doesn’t even sure if other people can hear them. But he wants this. He wants him being at the elder’s mercy. He wants every bit of it.   
  
Everything is so wet from all of Seungwoo's earlier doings that it doesn't hurt one bit, apart from maybe the way Seungwoo’s fingers grip his hips and thighs. Seungyoun’s toes curl as the elder’s hips smack into his again and again, and it's more out of control than all of their other sex. He wants all of it. He wants this. He wants how this sex different from all their other sex. Is this want they are saying. Is this how love making is? Seungyoun can't stop crying out Seungwoo’s name to give him more. To just fuck him senseless.  
  
The feeling just builds and builds as Seungwoo hits him just right until Seungyoun’s legs collapse. Seungwoo doesn’t even care. He just spreads the younger’s legs even wider as if it will somehow get his dick even deeper inside Seungyoun’s. He fucks him even more and the younger moves with him, his stomach pressed on Seungyoun’s back. He keeps on licking and kissing Seungyoun’s back. Like soothing him with all of the hard thrusts he is doing. The way Seungyoun moans at the feeling. Arking his back and tries to reach for Seungwoo’s lips. They kissed and their lips are saying the things that they cannot say to each other. The closeness that they are feeling. It’s soft and warm. They like the foreign feeling and they are both sweating so much at this point. It’s hard for Seungyoun to grip the bed with his hands. He stopped kissing the elder and the way the elder’s body pressed right along his back, he wants to just stay like that. But Seungwoo’s arms curls around the younger’s waist and pulls his hips back. His other hand slides up the younger’s thigh, over his hip, and he starts to fist Seungyoun's dick.  
  
"Seungwoo!" Seungyoun almost shouts, and his orgasm hitting him at full speed. Seungwoo's knot is growing inside him and it lasts for so long tears come to his eyes. He loves how it makes him full. He loves the feeling of the elder’s dick inside of him. 

“Seungyoun.” growl the elder that sounds very endearing to the younger’s ears. Seungwoo tries his best to calm but the way his orgasm reaching its fullness inside Seungyoun. He is reaching out for the bedsheets and gripping them hard. Just as the younger closes his eyes, he can feel the hot liquid inside of him. His body shaking from sensitivity and he then hears a ripping sound beside him.   
  
As they come down from their high, Seungyoun can't bring himself to move a single inch. That was one the hottest sex he ever got. As Seungwoo rolls beside him. The elder’s hand grips his waist and pulls him into a hug. Seungyoun hugs him as well. Nuzzles unto his neck. He loves the mixture of their scent. The lavender and musk mixed with their slicks. He can hear Seungwoo’s yawning beside him. He knows he’s tired from all the meetings today. 

“Will you stay?” Seungyoun said while circling his finger on Seungwoo’s chest. The elder just hums at the feeling. 

“I want to fuck you senseless too. But we’re both tired.” the younger said while he plants a chaste kiss on the elder’s lips. 

But something might have snapped inside the elder’s mind to make him awake because he slipping out of the younger. He hears the younger’s whine and his hand immediately going to his behind in an attempt to stop the come slipping out of him.  
  
"Shh, it's okay. I can’t stay today. Maybe tomorrow?" Seungyoun is really sleepy now. And he realises that Seungwoo is murmuring sweet lullaby while arranging his blankets around him. He smells so comforting, probably trying to soothe Seungyoun too.  
  
It takes Seungwoo much longer to leave that night. He heard how the younger whined into his pillow as he moves away. The next thing Seungyoun hears is the click of the door closing. An ache fills his chest. He doesn’t know why is he hurting. He doesn’t know what is this strange feeling inside of him. Does he love him now? Is this love already? Why there’s this strange feeling of worthlessness after that sweet love making that the did? Is it really love making? Tears are now escaping on Seungyoun’s eyes. His body is not painful but his heart is. All the crying makes him falls asleep.  



	6. Vanilla scent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There’s this habit that Seungwoo cannot break whenever he is in distress. He works out and train really hard to better his skills. It’s not that he’s not a great warrior but he wants to improve more. As he was swinging his sword at the training dummy. He suddenly smelled a scent that he doesn’t want to get associated with at the moment. That honey smell is getting on his nerves lately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter is not messy. I was kinda distracted lately because of personal reasons. I hope everyone is safe during this pandemic. Please let me know what you think about this chapter and I hope you’re happy with it as well. ;)

Almost everyday, Seungyoun writes letters to his mother. He always tell her how his life in the Quantum Kingdom and not to get worried about him. He knows his mother so well. All of the letters she’s sending to Seungyoun makes him want to go back home to his mother’s embrace. But usually, he receives letters and notes for him to study while he is away from their kingdom. His father never fails to bring him work while he is still away. It’s all business to him. He agreed to this because they will “benefit” from this agreement. But Seungyoun is now much more into his relationship with Seungwoo rather than the “business” deal that they have. He wants more and is that being greedy? He doesn’t know why his heart beats everytime he sees Seungwoo during their daily dinner. He still gets intimidated by Prince Wooseok’s presence and the way he smirks at him makes his blood boil without any particular reason.

Seungyoun continues to write his letter to his mother. He misses her sweet flowery scent. He writes his letter at the beautiful, glossed acacia desk in his bedroom. He tucks the letter in a sky blue envelope that has a mint scent. It reminds him of the fresh herb garden that his mother tends in the Bisang Kingdom. He gives his letter to Hangyul to send away in their Kingdom. 

He enjoys his solemn day like this. The way the air blows inside his bedroom window. The garden on his window view. It’s peaceful and calming. He feels like his bedroom is his safe haven. He feels safe, comfortable. He is not sure what makes his bedroom different to the rest of this still-so-unfamiliar place, but he's grateful for it. Maybe because it’s where he and Seungwoo show their true feelings? Maybe it’s because they share their most intimate connections inside his bedroom. But a tear just tricked on his cheek, “Do I matter to him as well?”

———————————————————-

There’s this habit that Seungwoo cannot break whenever he is in distress. He works out and train really hard to better his skills. It’s not that he’s not a great warrior but he wants to improve more. As he was swinging his sword at the training dummy. He suddenly smelled a scent that he doesn’t want to get associated with at the moment. That honey smell is getting on his nerves lately. 

“I didn’t expect to see you here, Prince Seungwoo.” As Wooseok tightens his leather training gloves. 

He and Wooseok had the same swordmaster. They had taken lessons together in their youth since the day they became step brothers. Wooseok never showed anyone that he is a weak Omega. He didn’t care with the rankings. That’s one of the things that Seungwoo admires about the omega. He’s independent and knows what he wants in life. Seungwoo feels that he needs to learn that same characteristics from Wooseok. He needs to voice out his feelings or he will hurt someone dear to him.   
  
“Care for a sparring my dear brother?” Wooseok smirks at Seungwoo. And Seungwoo just nods on his request. He took his place on the sparring pen. 

“You look like you got a lot of pent up aggression, my prince.” Wooseok laughs at the way Seungwoo growls at the remark. 

“Stop calling me your prince because I ain’t ‘yours’, Prince Wooseok.” He stretches somewhat ready to pounce at the omega. But he calms himself, breathing deeply and attempting to rid himself of any lasting aggression, as contrary to what Wooseok said, he does not want to hurt the omega. It’s just a sparring session. 

"I missed this.” Wooseok quips back, rolling his shoulders. While Seungwoo adopts a fighting stance, knees bent slightly, and mentally reminds himself to be focused because Wooseok is the second best swordsman in their Kingdom. 

“How was today’s counsel meeting? I didn’t go there because father asked me to so something important.” the omega questions while he swings his sword forward that makes Seungwoo dodge his attack.   
  
"They are still the same. I think they hate us. ” Seungwoo forwards to make a counter attack on Wooseok. He is comfortable talking issues about their Kingdom with the omega because of he knows the omega got a lot of great contributions in tactics for their Kingdom.   
  
"They? Just the ambassadors, or the kingdoms?" Wooseok pushed the sword of the alpha and tries to attack ones more.   
  
"I... am not sure." Seungwoo raises his sword in mirror to Wooseok's attacks. He deflected it with his own sword. “But these ambassadors, they are the deciders of their own Kingdoms. Whatever they relay back to their kings is what will be regarded as the truth - it was the same when we sent you, right?” And yes, Wooseok is one of those ambassadors that also goes to different Kingdoms to talk about their plans. He’s the one who handles outside matters. 

But sparring with Wooseok is not the time to be distracted, because he knows the omega will not hold back with his attacks. The last time he got distracted with their sparring, he got a massive bruise on his waist that healed quickly but was still horrible. He got a hard time sleeping and walking in for the first few days. Needs to focus on the sparring but Wooseok is much faster than him. His small built makes him kind of lightness on his feet that the alpha has always been jealous of.

But there’s this scent he can smell right now. It’s the vanilla scent that had knocked Seungwoo off. He got distracted him to the point he had missed dodging the omega’s swing and it had hit his side, hard. For a split second, he heard someone shouts. Seungyoun runs inside the training pen and holds Seungwoo. The elder had looked up to see Seungyoun beside him already and he had looked ethereal. He is whipped not because of the omega’s attack but because of the young alpha beside him. 

“Oh shit. I’m sorry Prince Seungwoo.” Wooseok drops his training sword and runs to the alphas. He got carried away with the sparring session. He thinks that he physically wounded the older.

“I think we are done for the night, Prince Wooseok.” Seungwoo pants and tries to ignore the pain on his side. He is sure that there’s a wound and it will form a bruise in the morning. He drops his sword in order to lean on it unto Seungyoun while he tries to help him stand up.

“I’m sorry for distracting you.” Seungyoun said while trying his best to help the older alpha to stand up. 

“No. It’s not your fault. I have a lot on my mind lately.” Seungwoo tries his best to make up a believable excuse to the younger.   
  
“I think we are both getting old, my dear brother. I am sure we used to be able to stay out much longer.” Wooseok giggles and continues, “Until next sparring session, my dear brother.” He said while getting out from the training pen and walks his way inside the castle. 

“Can you walk straight? But it’s okay for me to just help you.” Seungyoun said while holding Seungwoo on his arms. The younger’s vanilla scent makes Seungwoo’s knees weak. He wants to claim him but he’s now ready yet. 

“Can you help me? But let’s go to your bedroom instead.” Seungwoo said while trying to steady his feet. 

“W-what?” Seungyoun stuttered. Why in my bedroom? 

“Uhm. Because it’s more closer than the infirmary? And I think everyone is asleep now.” Seungwoo scratches the back of his neck. The younger knows that it’s the elder’s mannerism whenever he gets shy. 

“Sure. I think I have first aid in my room as well.” He said while walking beside Seungwoo and helps him to walk. 

When they reached his bedroom, the vanilla scent lingers on Seungwoo’s nose. He loves it. He loves the smell of it. It calms his nerves and he knows why it does. 

“Sit on my bed and I’ll just get the first aid kit.” And Seungwoo followed the young alpha. 

Seungwoo is scared that Seungyoun might hear his heart beat right now. He missed the younger alpha. It’s almost a week since they last saw each other. He was quite busy with all the ambassadors in their Kingdom. They just see each other during their daily dinner but that’s just that. And now, the way the younger tends on his wound and blows it whenever he winced at the pain. The older alpha wants this and maybe he is ready to love again?

“All done!” Said the younger alpha and smiles brightly at Seungwoo. 

Seungwoo crashed their lips together. Not in a rough and heated kiss but more of a soft and loving one. Seungyoun was taken back with the elder’s action but he’s not complaining. He loves how Seungwoo puts his hands to cup his face. His hands went straight to the elder’s shoulder and straddles him. The older alpha winced at the pain. 

“I’m sorry.” Seungyoun said while he moves back but Seungwoo holds him. 

“It’s okay. It’s not that painful.” He smiles at the younger while they kissed again. The way they kissed and touch each other is different from their other sex. All of their clothes are gone by now and Seungyoun is ready to take control this time. 

“Now be a good alpha and ride me will you?” Seungyoun whispers into Seungwoo’s ear. He smiling so innocently at him as the elder’s face froze.

“Wha- what? But I’m hurt.” he said, his voice cracking but his body is saying differently. He wants it. He wants to ride the younger’s cock this time. He was straddling Seungyoun on the bed. “Don’t worry, my prince. I will help you.” And Seungyoun’s arms tightly around Seungwoo’s waist. He was making sure not to touch the elder’s bandage. 

Seungyoun smiled almost too sweetly at him as the older alpha hesitantly nodded and moved – placing one hand on Seungyoun’s shoulder for support as he used his other hand to grab the younger’s cock and placed it at his entrance.

“That’s it, my prince,” moaned Seungyoun – probably pleased that his cock will be inside Seungwoo again. “Nice and slow.”

Seungwoo very, very slowly slid down on Seungyoun’s cock, clenching around him because of the pain he was feeling on his rib side, until he had all of Seungyoun’s cock up his hole.

“Fuck. So- so big,” moaned Seungwoo, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with the younger’s cock inside of him. He missed this. He missed being at the younger’s mercy. 

Seungyoun leaned back on the bed as he grabbed Seungwoo’s hips with his hand, holding him while trying not to hurt him.

Seungwoo was gasping for air and trembling like a hot mess already. He felt some sort of deep satisfaction. He needed this kind of distraction. Distraction about the kingdom’s issues and about Wooseok as well. And most probably, maybe the scent of Seungyoun and the thought of making him feel so good that made Seungwoo feel good as well. 

Seungyoun was moaning with him as he grabbed one of Seungwoo’s hands and intertwined they fingers. He likes how the younger clings to him whenever they are having sex. He wants him. All of him. 

“Take your time, my prince. I know you’re tired from your sparring. Just like that.” Seungyoun was caressing his hand and his hip, and the sweet touch helped Seungwoo move a little faster.

He was shaking on top of Seungyoun now and sweet moans escaped his lips. He didn’t even want this night to end. Maybe he is ready to tell him what he feels? The older alpha picked up the speed and was actually riding Seungyoun in a faster pace as the younger alpha raised his upper body so their chests were almost touching.

“So, so beautiful,” cooed Seungyoun and crashed their lips again. Seungwoo cannot help but blush with the younger’s praises. He didn’t know why he is blushing, but he didn’t care anymore. He wants to make the younger feel satisfied tonight. 

“A little faster, Seungwoo,” demanded Seungyoun as he meet the elder’s thrust as well. “Make me fill you up with my cum. You’d like that huh?” Seungwoo blushed deeply as he looked down and started nodding like a little puppy waiting for his treat.

“Cute.” the younger said while leaving open mouthed kiss on the elder’s neck. Seungwoo knows that it will leave a mark tomorrow morning but he doesn’t care. He want to be marked by the younger. He wants his scent to linger on his body more.

Seungwoo picked up his speed, ignoring his trembling body and painful wound. Their moans became louder and more and more escaped them. And finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Seungyoun cried out as he came and buried his head in Seungwoo’s neck as he rode out his orgasm. Seungwoo followed the younger and screamed his name while he cums.

The room was filled with pants and gasps for air as their limps were tangled together in the huge bed. This is the first time they became clingy after having sex and Seungyoun is not complaining. Maybe the older alpha misses him after a week of not having sex due to his busy schedule. They clung to each other as if they would fall of the side if they didn’t, but the bed was big enough for 4 more people. 

“Are you okay? Does your wound hurt?” asked Seungyoun breathlessly. 

“Yes. I’m fine. But I’m gonna pass out in a minute.” admitted Seungwoo. And it made Seungyoun giggle. 

“I’m sorry for making you more tired, my prince.” Seungyoun pulled Seungwoo into his arms and kissed his soft lips, though the older alpha was a little too tired to really kiss him back this time. 

“Please sleep here?” Seungyoun whispers while nozzling the elder’s scent gland on his neck. 

The older alpha held his breathe with the way the younger said that. He promised himself that he will not sleep beside Seungyoun until he is ready to love again. Is he ready? Can he trust his heart again?

He just nods and holds the younger by his waist. Seungyoun can detect that Seungwoo is distressed by it but he just closed his eyes and wants to remember this night. This is the first time he will sleep on his bed. Seungwoo will not regret this in the morning, right?


	7. The letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yes, Prince Seungyoun. You really look happy nowadays. I guess, Prince Seungwoo makes you happy.” Hangyul said and Seungyoun just smiled at that remark. Does Seungwoo really makes him happy? Is this really the happiness that he wants? Is he really going to be happy now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. It’s been weeks since I last updated and I’m sorry. :( This lockdown is not helping at all with my mental health. I might look happy and laughing at twitter, but it’s taking a toll on me. I hope this chapter is satisfying for you. And btw, I finished the outline of the story. A friend of mine helped me with it as well. We’ll just go to the fun part. ;) 
> 
> Keep safe everyone. Wear mask and wash your hands! 💙

“Your majesty, Queen Cho sent a letter this morning.” Beta Hangyul gave him a purple envelope with a dry seal from Bisang Kingdom. Seungyoun definitely missed the flowery scent coming out from the envelope. He misses his mother and he misses his home. Well, this past few weeks have been quite different. Seungwoo tries to stay with every night that they spent together until morning, not very often, but in a week he can mostly stays twice or thrice already. It makes the younger’s heart flutter in happiness. 

“Does he like me already?” mumbled Seungyoun while his cheeks are pinkish in color. 

“Uhm. Prince Seungyoun?” Hangyul asked again. 

“Sorry, Hangyul. I’m quite out of myself lately. I’m sorry. What was that? A letter, right?” He got it from Hangyul’s hand and the beta just gave it to him. 

“You look happy nowadays, Prince Seungyoun.” Hangyul said casually. They’re best friends since they’re little boys. Hangyul’s father is the Chief Guard of Bisang Kingdom. He is the right hand of Seungyoun’s father, the King. 

“Really? Do I really look happy, Gyul?” He said happily. Ignoring the letter on his hand and savor the flowery scent that it emits. 

“Yes, Prince Seungyoun. You really look happy nowadays. I guess, Prince Seungwoo makes you happy.” Hangyul said and Seungyoun just smiled at that remark. Does Seungwoo really makes him happy? Is this really the happiness that he wants? Is he really going to be happy now?

———————————————————————————

He remembers the time they woke up this morning. It was really different because when Seungyoun opens his eyes, he just saw the most beautiful person beside him. Waking up in the morning will not be as bad as it may seem if he wakes up beside him every morning. 

Seungyoun can’t help but to touch Seungwoo’s face. He starts on his forehead going down to his beautiful crafted nose, down to his plump lips. He wants to kiss him. He wants to just kiss him all day and he knows he won’t get tired of it. 

Seungyoun can’t resist touching the older alpha. He tries his best not wake him up. And he wasn’t brave enough to want to try waking up other alpha with what’s on his mind right now. But he wants him and he glides his hand on the older alpha’s shaft. He strokes it slowly and he can feel it getting hard on his palm. The way Seungwoo scrunches his nose and soft grunts makes Seungyoun feel hot inside. He decides to try it now and if Seungwoo wakes up and rejected his hands, he wouldn’t reject his mouth, right?

He hasn't done this before with his other partners, not really, but he has a feeling he knows what will feel good. He doesn't think that Seungwoo will turn him down when he knows he also feels good now. He can see how his face looks now.

Lowering himself to be level with Seungwoo’s crotch, spreading the legs of the older alpha, he settles on his stomach, wetting his lips while look at the sleeping Seungwoo. Wraps a hand around Seungwoo’s cock again and he held it tighter that made the older alpha woke up at his sleep. 

"Prince Seungyoun," Seungwoo says, stiffening. "What are you doing?"

"I can’t resist it, my prince. It looks delectable." He wiggles getting comfortable and then he looks at Seungwoo’s face. He looks so ethereal when the sun shines on his milky white skin. Being on his stomach means he's not sitting on his sore behind, which is good because he is still sore with all of the rough sex they did last night. "Do you not want it?" Glancing up, he looks for any discomfort in Seungwoo's face. Doesn't find any, only a hint of surprise.

"No, I- but is it a little too early for this? I mean I don’t complain because you look nice between my thighs.” Seungwoo bit his bottom lip when he finishes his stuttering little speech. He tried his best not to sound excited and nervous at the same time. But then he saw Seungyoun smirks at him and started to stroke him hard and slow. That makes the older alpha moan. 

"I want to. Let me know if I do something wrong, my prince. I haven’t done this to anyone yet.” he mumbles and tries to hide the blush forming on his cheeks. He knows the Seungwoo can see it too because of how he smirks while looking at the younger alpha. Seungyoun then ducks his head to press his lips to the tip. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Seungwoo's hands flying to grip onto the bed sheets on his sides. 

"Huh- you haven’t done- aaahhh," Seungwoo inhales sharply when Seungyoun starts to lick at the head of his cock slowly. Keeps it light to tease, just wants to get used to the feel, the taste, and the size. He’s loving every bit of it. How hard it is on his tongue and how he licks the veins on the side of the older’s cock. His mouths waters more than he ever realize.

He starts tracing his tongue over the slit more. He thinks about the things that can make the older alpha more satisfied. And to where everything goes next but ends up coming to the conclusion that it might be best to just go for it. He wants to make the older alpha happy and satisfied. He wants Seungwoo to praise him for being a good boy at what he is doing. He want Seungwoo. 

"Seungyoun," the older alpha sighs out when Seungyoun suddenly takes him into his mouth. The way the younger tries his best to fit in his mouth. It’s more than he expected that it’s harder to fit, but he works with it. He was told that he needs to hide his teeth and slides his tongue on the underside, lets his head drop down so more moves smoothly inside.

It feels good to make Seungwoo feel good. The moans and the movement of Seungwoo’s hips says it all. It's a simple thing that Seungyoun wants, and maybe now he kind of understands why Seungwoo sometimes uses his mouth on him, gets him wet on his rim too. This seems to have an impact on his body, too. He can feel himself getting hard by just doing this deed with the older alpha, although he doesn't really feel the urge to come and be touched. He wants to just make Seungwoo happy and he thinks he is doing a good job. The older alpha is so tense under him, thighs and stomach muscles clenching up rhythmically, following the pattern of when Seungyoun's head goes down, his cheeks hollowing.

The younger alpha is probably going far too slow but he can't really go any faster. It was his first time after all and he keeps wanting to cough every time the head gets near the back of his throat. If he goes anything other than extremely slow it gets Seungwoo grunt and he can hear him say “more” under his breathe. For a while he tries to control his gag reflex but eventually realises that there's no point. He stops trying and just lets himself be noisy, smacking and sucking noises harsh in the quiet room. He wants this and he is enjoying it too. 

Due to his concentration of not gagging, he was shutting his eyes tightly. He finds himself disappointed at himself because he can't see Seungwoo's reactions. He wants to see him getting satisfied with what he is doing. Seungyoun gets the hang of it though, a noisy rhythm. He does get a reward in the form of Seungwoo opening his mouth, expressing how much he likes it through moans and endless praises. 

“Fuck, Seungyoun, you don’t even know- ahhhh”

He groans softly when Seungyoun looks up on his eyelashes to just look at the older alpha. The younger alpha tonguing at the slit once again and eyes fluttering to look up at Seungwoo's face. The older alpha gripped his hair the way he wanted it. Not to gentle and not to rough at the same time. 

"You're doing so well, Seungyoun. But I want you to suck it harder, my prince. Stop teasing me already." he rumbles. Judging by the twitch of his lips, it's supposed to be teasing, but right now Seungyoun saw desperation on Seungwoo’s eyes. Oh how badly he wants him to beg for it. 

“Why not beg for it, my prince Seungwoo?” He then laps the head while waiting for the older alpha. He hears him grunt and “Please Seungyoun, my prince. Make me feel good.” Seungwoo said sweetly and the tone of the older alpha's voice in combination with the word sends the slightest of shivers down his spine. Seungwoo’s eyes are so dark, fixated on Seungyoun's mouth. He lifts his hand to the youngers jaw, wipes a little wetness from just below his bottom lip. 

The begging and praise has Seungyoun feeling warm on his stomach and it made him lower his head once again to avoid Seungwoo's gaze, although he can still feel it on him when his lips return to Seungwoo's cock.

This time he didn’t tease the older alpha. He made sure to move his hand and lower his mouth at the same time. Seungyoun is pretty good at keeping to a beat, manages after a few moments of struggle with Seungwoo’s size but he manages it. Seungyoun gets a little lost to it, keeping the rhythm and he knows the older is enjoying it with how his hands are still on his hair. The younger alpha brings his lips at the base of the older alpha’s cock and starts licking and playing with his balls. Seungwoo makes a noise somewhere close to a mewl when he touches them, ever so sensitive on that spot. 

Seungyoun moans on the older alpha’s cock because of how his hair being pulled. It’s like a guide for him to be focus on his cock more. Seungwoo then moves his hands and his grip tightens tightens as he bobs up and down Seungyoun’s head on his cock. He kind of likes the guidance that Seungwoo is giving. And he might put everything now on his mouth. 

The struggle not to move that much becomes too much for Seungwoo. He then tucks his legs up underneath and thrusts just a little. Seungyoun’s eyes got a little teary with the motion but when he heard the older alpha’s moan. The younger knows that he is close already. He can feel the older’s knot swelling up fully in Seungyoun’s hand. Seungyoun tightens his grip while he keeps his on licking his cock.

He's expecting Seungwoo to come. It made Seungyoun more turned on. A little shudder passes through him at the thought of Seungwoo cumming on his face and mouth and the arousal thrumming through his veins a little more urgent than before. “Cum on my mouth and face, my prince. Paint me with your cum. I wanna lick it clean too.” And it’s like a switch waiting to be turned on, Seungwoo cums hard on Seungyoun’s mouth and face. His seeds is inside the younger’s mouth and some went to his eyelashes and cheeks. Seungwoo then collected his cum with his fingers and put it inside the younger’s mouth. The younger didn’t hesitate to lick and suck on his finger.

Seungyoun smacks his lips. They’re a little sore from all of the sucking he did. “Is it okay, my prince?” he asks the older alpha while he went up to cuddle him on the bed. 

“O- Yes, more than okay,” Seungwoo smirks. “I think I need to reward my prince for his job well done.” 

——————————————————————————-

“I think I need to head out now, Prince Seungyoun. Just call me when you need to give your response to the Queen of Bisang. ” says Beta Hangyul while bowing down and closing the door on his room. 

Seungyoun was awaken from his day dreaming and opens the letter on his hand. It was not a long one. Just two phrases. Two phrases that makes his heart sunk. 

“Son, you need to finish the task. You need to kill the Queen of Quantum Kingdom.” 

It was that one task he needs to do. Before he left his Kingdom, his mother talked to him about this task. About killing the queen of the Quantum Kingdom. His mother didn’t say anything after that. He just need to do a task to save their kingdom. He didn’t quite know why because he saw how the new Queen of Quantum is being loved by the whole kingdom. How will he do his mission?


	8. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Seungyoun, I think we need to talk." Seungwoo said while he brings down the book that he is holding. Seungyoun looks at him with wonder. Those eyes that Seungwoo wants to read and he is willing to be drown into whatever thoughts that the young alpha has in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm back with a short update. I hope you will like it. :) It's been rough for me this past few months and thank you for waiting and thank you for still reading this. We are down to last 2 chapters. Huhu :( I'll try to write the next update soonest! :) Please leave comments because it really helps me a lot. <3
> 
> Trigger warning: TW  
> Explanation of the death of Queen Han on this chapter.

The weather is nice. The birds are chirping. The flowers are blooming. Everything looks perfect. It's been months since Seungyoun arrived at Quantum Leap and he knows that there's big progress with him and Seungwoo's relationship right now. And Seungwoo walking beside him, hand in hand, is his favorite thing in the world. Seungyoun always looks at their intertwined fingers and sometimes he feels like it's a dream that he doesn't want to wake up to. Seungwoo became more sweet to Seungyoun lately. He always tries his best to give gifts or just spends time with the younger alpha. And it bothers Seungyoun because he wants to be happy with Seungwoo. His heart is breaking with the thought that he will do something that the older alpha will hate him. But he needs to finish his task. It was already a week past since he receive his mother's letter.

"Prince Seungyoun, are you okay?" Seungwoo said while they are sitting on a bench in the most beautiful garden that Seungyoun see. They decided to read book in the garden today. 

"Yes, my prince. I'm okay." Seungyoun said as he put his head on Seungwoo's shoulder. But Seungwoo can sense that something is bothering the young alpha.

Lately, they love spending time together. Seungwoo tries his best to show Seungyoun his feelings. He might not say it yet but he knows that he is very fond of the young alpha. He loves spending time with him. He loves how the other smiles and his sweet lavender scent that lingers on him after spending time with him. Seungwoo never felt this happy, he just realized that spending time with Seungyoun makes him happy. Whether in bed or just plain eating breakfast with the younger. He is sure now. He is sure that he is willing to spend his lifetime with him. He is sure that Seungyoun is the other person he wants in his life. This not about the agreement between both Kingdoms, this is an agreement he wants to build with the young alpha. He will just wait for the right moment to ask him. To just ask him for his hand in marriage.

"Seungyoun, I think we need to talk." Seungwoo said while he brings down the book that he is holding. Seungyoun looks at him with wonder. Those eyes that Seungwoo wants to read and he is willing to be drown into whatever thoughts that the young alpha has in his mind.

"What's that, my prince?" Seungyoun said while Seungwoo held his hands. 

"I need to tell you something and I've been thinking about this for the longest time." Seungwoo seems to be nervous and findles on Seungyoun's fingers.

"Hmm..." Seungwoo suddenly kissed Seungyoun softly. It was different from all the kisses that they have shared. And Seungyoun holds unto Seungwoo's nape to deepen their kiss.

"I love you, Prince Seungyoun." Seungwoo said when they break the kiss. "I love you." He whispers again while looking at Seungyoun's eyes.

Seungyoun couldn't be more happier. He wants to hear this for the longest time. He is waiting for this day to happen. And it is now happening. His broke out in tears and hugged Seungwoo tightly. 

"I love you too, my prince. I love you so much." And Seungwoo just hugged him back tightly. Leaving kisses on Seungyoun's hair.

"But I'm sorry." mumbles Seungyoun on Seungwoo's chest. The older alpha didn't hear it.

As Seungyoun remembers the story which his mother told him. He doesn't know what to feel anymore.

\--------------------------------------------------------

It was before the war breaks in their Kingdom. Quantum leap and Bisang are not the only rich Kingdom in the country. They have different enemies from different places as well. But the Quantum Leap and Bisang are known for their great teamwork even their Kingdoms are far from each other. They conquer and attack. They devour their enemies because of the two powerful Alpha Kings and Alpha Queens. Queen Han and Queen Cho are great in tactics and they know how everything works from inside and outside of their territorries.

One day, when they are planning on meeting each other. They want their kids to meet as well. Queen Cho brought Seungyoun in Quantum Leap.

"Younie, I'll leave you here for awhile. I'll just go meet your Aunt Han." She said sweetly to the younger boy. Seungyoun is only 3 years old that time. His alpha instincts are coming out little by little.

"Yes mother. I'll wait for you to come back. I'll be a good boy." Seungyoun smiled at her while holding his cute fox plushie.

Queen Cho started walking towards the Great Hall but then she heard a scream at the end of the hallway. She ran as fast as she can because she knows who that voice belongs to. When she arrives at the scene, she saw someone stabbed Queen Han. She immediately attacks the other person but she cannot see who the proprietor is. She tries to remove the mask and little did she know, the proprietor swings her dagger.

"Guards! Guards!" Queen Cho tries to shout for help but no one is there to help them.

The proprietor then escaped from her grip and run towards the window sill. Queen Cho grabbed the arm of the proprietor and a bracelet seems to fall. It escaped and ran.

"Queen Cho...." said Queen Han.

"Han, I'm here. Please just don't give up. We will call the guards and I got something from the proprietor." Queen Cho tries to stop the bleeding by putting a pressure on the wound. But the wound seems to bleed more.

"Cho, when the time comes that our sons are at their right age. I want you to let them meet. I want you to let them be friends. Because after this, the war will break on both our Kingdoms." Queen Han coughs and tries to sit on her own.

"Hey, don't sit yet! You're bleeding. And what do you mean that our Kingdoms will at war? We are the best team." Queen Cho can't stop the tears from falling already.

"You know her. You know who did this. Just think, Cho. And soon, she will reign here. You need to avenge me. You need to save my family and my Kingdom." Queen Han tries to wipe Queen Cho's tears.

"I will. I will. Just don't..." 

"Mommy!!!" a little boy ran towards them. Guards are running and saw what happened. 

"What did you do to my Mommy?! Guards! Get her! I don't know her!" the little boy shouted.

"Prince Seungwoo?" Queen Cho was shocked at how the guards hold her tightly. "Wait. You don't understand." 

They didn't let Queen Cho explain and they just listened to how Seungwoo narrates what he saw. Queen Cho didn't even tried to defend herself because she knows that it will worsen the entire situation. Good thing that King Han just let them off. And whatever Queen Han said to her really came true. After a week, a war between Quantum Leap and Bisang happened. What is more suprising is that a news broke that King Han is now married to Queen Kim. 

"Queen Kim? Is this what you want to say to me, Han?" Queen Cho looks at the bracelet with an engrave of K.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Leave a kudos or comment. Thank you. 💙


End file.
